sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga
Yep, a new RP. This time, it features my new FC, Liam Monteiro. If anyone's interested in joining, join in. Story Liam Monteiro, adoptional son of Dave and Zooey Monteiro has come to 2016 to find answers about his adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood, who died in a battle in this timeline. Will he find his answers? Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Joshua the Hedgehog/User of the same name Hectic The Cyberhog/Noahc2015 Zikuto the Wolf/sonicsilva1 Chapter 1: Liam's Journey It was the year 2016 in Station Square. It was a few months after The Eastwood Event, and life on Mobius was back to normal. The scene cuts to a back alley where a Mobini cat was searching a trash bin for food. Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared, scaring the cat, causing it to run off. The bright light disappeared, and a small yellow fox named Liam Monteiro appeared from it. Liam wore a time watch and had a silver sword on his back. He also wore white gloves and blue sneakers. Liam: W-Well, I'm in 2016. Time t-to look for answers to Ben's past. (Liam is shy and nervous.) Liam walked out of the alley and walked down the street. A black wolf was walking by the street and saw Liam emerge from it. His ears flicked a bit, as if he knew what he was here for. He walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. Zikuto: Excuse me, are you looking for something? Zikuto wore mostly dark clothing; nothing colorful. He had a double-bladed spear in hand, but he wasn't going to use it. Liam: *gulp* Uh, y-yeah...I'm looking for answers to the past of my adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood. Do you know what happened to him? Zikuto: Hmm...I've heard that name before...So must be Liam. Come, I'll bring you to a Cafe nearby so we can talk. He put his spear away behind him and signaled him to follow him down the block. Liam nodded and followed Zikuto. They sat down outside, and Zikuto crossed his left leg over his right, looking rather casual. Zikuto: So, what do you want to know about Blade Eastwood? Liam: W-Well, I'd like to know how he died and why... He opens his book with one hand and looks around in the pages. Zikuto's book had many pages, and even bookmarks here and there. He then stops on a certain page and read off of it. Zikuto: Benjamin 'Ben' Monteiro A.K.A "Blade Eastwood": Born in Bygone Island in approximately 2019, died in 2036. Cause of Death: Involuntary manslaughter. Instantaneous. Suspect: Joshua the Hedgehog He looks up from the book, right at Liam. Zikuto: Did that answer your question? Liam: Yes. Right now, I should go find that Joshua the Hedgehog and ask him why he would kill Ben. Would you be interested in joining me? At a nearby table, another hedgehog had heard what Zikuto said, and he seemed very curious about it. He then stopped eating and pushed the food aside. Zikuto: Sure. But from what I have also known, Involuntary Manslaughter is a large term for, Accidental Murder. I'm sure Joshua wouldn't intend on killing someone, as he's more of a Pacifist in cases. Liam: Okay. Let's get going then. Liam got up from the table and walked off. Zikuto got up too, and followed him. Liam: Let's take a train to Genesis City. Zikuto: Oh...trains...I'm not good with trains... Liam: Oh...Well, we could always walk. We just need to buy a few things for our trek then. Zikuto: Right. That'll work. Liam and Zikuto then walked around Station Square, buying food, water, sleeping bags and other equipment. Liam: Okay, let's go! Zikuto nodded, seeming to stay silent for a long while. Liam walked off with Zikuto following him. Liam sang some John Denver songs to himself and Zikuto to entertain themselves. Zikuto didnt seem to do much, but he just picked at his claws. He doesnt seem to know much entertaining things. 2 hours of walking later... Liam: Phew...I'm tired...Let's set up camp here tonight. Zikuto: Right. Zikuto set up everything, even a fire. Later, Liam and Zikuto sat at the campfire. Liam: I had a difficult childhood. When I was 5, my parents were killed by a creepy man with a gun. I was left alone and sent to an orphanage. After spending 3 years in that orphanage, I was adopted by Dave and Zooey Monteiro, who were looking for a new child since their Ben had died. They tried to hide Ben's story from me, but I wanted them to tell me, so they did. That's why I came to this timeline to search for answers. My dad gave me a sword to defend myself and a time watch to travel to this timeline. And now I'm here. Zikuto: Interesting...so that's why you're looking for Ben? Liam: Yeah, I really want to meet him, since I've never really had a brother or sister. I was only child back when my parents were alive. That's why I'm looking for Ben and gonna resurrect him. Zikuto: Well...from what I've heard he's already been resurrected in the future. Liam: Really? Then why haven't I seen him around the village back in 2036? Zikuto: I'm not sure. He vanished after he was resurrected. Liam: Okay. Well, once we reach Genesis City, we might have some more answers. Liam got out two cans of beans and started roasting them above the fire. Liam: Gotta eat. You don't wanna faint from hunger in the middle of a trek. Zikuto: True... Zikuto didnt eat anything. Liam: You're not hungry, Mr. Wolf? Zikuto shook his head, but his stomach said otherwise. He still didnt eat anything. Zikuto: N-no. I'm not hungry. Liam: Okay. If you want to eat something, let me know. 1 hour later... Liam was asleep in the tent, with his sword lying next to him. Zikuto stayed awake, keeping watch from the outside. Zikuto: Hmm...I must stay awake...and stay alive... He eyed a can of Tomato soup and opened that up, not even bothering to heat it up. Suddenly, a group of Mobini wolves walked up to the tent, they growled and were gonna eat Liam alive. Zikuto growled back at them, claws already extended. Zikuto: Back off, he's mine. The wolves scoffed at Zikuto and walked away. Zikuto: Hmph...Mutts He ate from the tomato soup can, still eyeing them as they left. The next morning... Liam got up from the tent. Liam: Morning, Mr. Wolf. Sleeping in is really sweet. Like, sweeter than chocolate syrup. Zikuto yawned, stating that he stayed up the whole night. Zikuto: I can probably relate...Dreamed of anything? Liam: Yeah. I dreamed of a yellow-orangeish Merhog named Merna. I dream a lot about her, as if we are destined to meet. In last night's dream, I was swimming when she swam up to me, greeted me and put a magic shark tooth necklace around my neck, causing me to turn into a Merfox. Merna and I then swam together, and it was really fun. I love my dreams. Zikuto had the look of jealousy, but he nodded at that. Zikuto: Good to hear that you've slept well. We should pack up and continue going. I'll go scavenge for food. Stay here. Zikuto got up, and ran into the forest. Liam nodded, got his sword from the tent and guarded the camp. 30 minutes later Zikuto returned with a few scratches, with all kinds of fruits, vegetables, and meat. He even gathered wheat. Zikuto: This should give us enough carbs. Liam: Yeah, it should. Where'd you get it? Zikuto: ..........uhhhh...I found it? Zikuto actually stole them from a nearby town. Liam: Okay. Well, let's pack up and go. The two packed up the camp and continued their trek for Genesis City. Zikuto followed, and started eating a piece of already cooked steak with his hands. Zikuto: Wanna bite? Liam: Sure. Zikuto handed him a piece of steak. It looked to be freshly cooked. Liam ate it. Liam: Hm, delicious. 3 hours later... Liam: I see something in the distance. Zikuto: Hm? What's wrong? Liam looked at the object. Liam: Holy cow! It's a truck! We should drive it. It'll make this trek much easier. Zikuto: I'll go investigate. He went to the truck and found a human sleeping. He threw the person out, started the truck and went to Liam. He opened the passenger side for him. Zikuto: Get in! Liam: Okay. Liam got in, threw the stuff in the back and closed the door. Liam: Won't that guy be mad because we're stealing his truck? Zikuto: He wont be. Because he's uh...in the back...sleeping...for a long time. Liam: Okay. Let's go then. Zikuto stepped on the gas after Liam got in. He was speeding in a 60 speed limit zone. What they didn't know was that there was a green hedgehog in the back of the truck, seeking to just go somewhere. Liam: What's your name, by the way? Zikuto: Oh, my name's Zikuto. Did I forget to introduce myself? Liam: Yeah, you did. Well, Zikuto's a nice name. Zikuto: Oh. Well thank you. The cops noticed Liam and Zikuto speeding and they came after them. Zikuto: Ah, shit. What do you suppose we do? I'd normally make a chase but, I REALLY dont want to go to jail. He started to slow down, just a tad. The police cruiser drove in front of the boys and a sign in the car saying: 'Follow the Police' started flashing. Zikuto noticed that, and did exactly that. He was confused the entire way there. The police parked their cruiser at the side of the road and walked up to Zikuto's window. Cop #1: Good day, gentlemen. We took you here because we noticed you speeding in a 60 speed limit zone. Care to explain why? Zikuto: We need to go to Genesis city. We're kind of in a rush. Cop #2: That's no excuse for speeding. Can we see your driver's license? Zikuto: Sure, sure... He got out his wallet and pullet out his license. To Liam the wallet and license came out of thin air. He handed the license to the police officer. The cops checked Zikuto's driver's license. Cop #1: Okay, well, you're getting a warning and a fine of 150 Rings. Hand over 150 Rings. Zikuto went back to his wallet, and noticed he had just enough. These rings didnt appear out of midair, he actually had them. He handed them to the officer. Zikuto: There ya go. Cop #2: Okay. Have a nice day. The cops got back in their car and drove off. Zikuto sighed in relief and the wallet vanished in thin air again. Zikuto: Well, least I know what this thing is now. He flicked the speedometer, seeming to feel dumb. Zikuto: I never went to driving school though I know how to drive at the same time...I dunno how I can explain that feeling but we're wasting time. He went back to driving the truck back on the road, going a bit faster over the limit, only about like 62. (Curious, do you have mp/h or km/h?) (We have km/h.) Liam: Look! It's the Genesis City Prison! Maybe we can get some answers there! Zikuto nods and turns toward the Prison. Liam noticed Zikuto got a bit tense, as if he was there before. Liam: Are you okay, Zikuto? Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays